The Tale of Charlotte Laura Adams
by CaptainRavor
Summary: Charlotte Laura is a rich girl who is kidnapped my Captain Jack Sparrow by mistake. This story is about how this mistake changed her whole life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Miss Adams, we will be docking in an hour. You better be ready." said the cabin boy. Charlotte looked at the boy coldly and nodded. The little boy ran away and Charlotte made her way to her luxurious cabin. There, her two maids, Emily and Sandra ran to er side and waited for her to give them orders.

"We will be arriving soon." Charlotte said "I want you to undress me and give me something suitable to wear. Then, clean up and pack all of my things." she said, without even looking at them. The two young girls nodded and led her behind the changing screen and started to undress her. Then, they pulled at the extra tight corset Charlotte wanted to wear at all times.

"Not that tight you stupid brat!" Charlotte hissed when Emily tightened the corset a bit too much.

"Sorry, ma'am." Emily whispered.

A few minutes later, Charlotte was on deck, waiting for the ship to dock. She looked beautiful. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a tight knot and she wore her fine, golden dress and her extra tight corset. The ship had now docked and Charlotte made her way to the carriage that was waiting for her. She went in and found her father and mother sitting in side. She smiled at them and then hugged them.

"Mother, father, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed. Her father smiled at her and took her hand.

"I missed you sweetheart. How was France?" he said.

"It was marvelous, father. Everyone was so nice to me and the dresses were so beautiful. but I missed you terribly and I wished you were there with me." before her father could say a thing, Charlotte's mother took her daughters other hand.

"Now now dear. You know very well that your father is a very busy man. Being the Governor of England is a very tiring job, darling." Charlotte nodded.

"Yes, mother, I know." she said and looked out of the window.

When they finally reached their mansion, Charlotte looked at her home with a big smile. She had missed her home and her parents. She entered the mansion, her head high -as always- and went to her bedroom. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes contently. She started drifting to sleep when a knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Who is it?" she asked annoyed. Emily opened the door and entered the room timidly. "What do you want, Emily?" Charlotte barked.

"The Governor wants you downstairs, miss Adams." she said, looking on the floor. Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, tell him I will be there in a few minutes." she said and watched as her poor maid left the room. She sighed and started combing her hair.

She went downstairs and found her parents sitting on the table and waiting for her so that they would start their dinner. Charlotte sat down and they all started to eat.

"So, father, how are things going on with your work?" Charlotte asked.

"Not good, honey." he father replied "That Sparrow is sailing in out seas again. He has plundered many English towns and disappeared within hours." he said.

"I hope you catch him. He needs to be hanged. We can't let his sail away this time." Charlotte said. Last time, he had managed to get away so easily that he had ridiculed her and her father in front of everyone. Her father nodded.

"Yes, I hope so as well." he said.

"Well, if you excuse me, I think I shall go to bed." Charlotte said and went to her room.

That night, Charlotte woke up by a nightmare, but she couldn't remember what it was. She went to the kitchen frustrated and drank a glass of water. When she was ready to go back upstairs, she heard someone whispering. She tiptoed to a corner and heard Emily and the butler talking.

"I tell you, she is insufferable! 'Emily do this' and 'Emily do that' and 'Not that tight you stupid brat' everything I do is wrong!" Emily whined.

"I know, she is so spoiled, but we can't do much about it." the butler replied. Charlotte decided that she didn't want to hear anymore. She walked to her room, feeling very angry and slammed the door behind her, forgetting that her parents were asleep.

Charlotte sat on her bed, angry about what she just heard her maid say about her. _Am I really that bad?_ she thought but then shook her head _Nah, just because she is poor and is jealous of me doesn't make me a brat._ with that, she put her head on the pillow and slowly fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Miss Adams, miss Adams wake up!" Emily cried and shook Charlotte. Her eyes flew open and Charlotte glared at her maid.

"What is it Emily?" she growled.

"Pirates, ma'am! They are plundering the town. We must take you somewhere safe." Emily said and pulled Charlotte out of bed. The two girls ran out of Charlotte's bedroom and went downstairs to the hall. As they were about to run out of the door, it opened. A big group of pirates entered the room and they made their way to Charlotte and Emily. They were smiling viciously at the girls, Emily was backing up, terrified, but Charlotte stood where she was, head high and with an arrogant look on her porcelain face.

"Stay away from me, you filthy pirates." she demanded, but to her surprise, they started laughing and they grabbed her by the arm. She looked at them confused, this was the first time someone disobeyed her and she didn't like it. The pirates started dragging her out of the house. Charlotte tried to pull her hand away but the pirate that was holding her was too strong.

She started screaming, yelling, cursing and kicking as the pirates led her to a little dingy at the docks. Then, they tied her up and sat her in between to huge men. They rowed the dingy towards a big, fearsome, pirate ship. It had black sails and was huge. It's beauty would leave even the richest man with his mouth handing open in awe but Charlotte refused to look at it. She was thinking of a way to escape when she felt that the dingy wasn't moving anymore. She looked around desperately and saw that the only way to get away from these evil pirates was to jump in the sea. It was a risk she was willing to take, even if she was tied up and had never swam in her whole life. The men next to her were getting ready to climb upon the ship when Charlotte rose from her seat and with a big slash she fell into the water.

She could hear the men yelling and saying things, but none of them did anything to catch her. She started sinking, Charlotte tried to swim, she moved her tied up hands and kicked as hard as she could but there was no use. She was going to drown. Everything around her started getting darker and darker, Charlotte needed air but she was meters under water and would drown if she opened her mouth. She closed her eyes, ready to die, when two strong arms grabbed her from the waist.

Charlotte's eyes flew open as she grabbed her rescuers shirt. He swam to the surface, where they both started coughing and taking deep breaths. Charlotte looked up at her rescuer and noticed that it was another pirate! He had long black hair and a red bandanna. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away from him. The pirate looked down at her in surprise.

"What are ye doing , luv?" he asked.

"Let me go!" Charlotte screamed but the pirate held on her even tighter.

"If I do, you will sink again, luv." he said.

"I'd prefer to drown that be rescued by a pirate!" she spat. The mans chocolate eyes looked at her coldly.

"Fine, if that's what you want." he said and let her go. He swam away from her and Charlotte started drowning again. She tried to swim up again but she knew that there was no use. Then, the pirates two strong arms grabbed her again and -even though she didn't want to- Charlotte grabbed his shirt again and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke to the surface, one of the crew members of the pirate ship threw a rope at them. Her rescuer tied it around her waist and then held the rope himself. Charlotte held onto him even tighter and closed her eyes. _Don't look down. Don't look down._ she told herself.

When they finally hit the deck, Charlotte was holding onto her rescuer for life. She was leaning on him and had her arms around his neck.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to rescue you, why did you let me?" he asked amused. Charlotte looked up at him and let him go. She was about to take a step back, when she realized that the pirate had scooped her from the floor and was now walking towards a cabin.

"Let go of me. Now." she said, glaring at him. The pirate shrugged and let her down.

"What's yer name, lass?" he asked her.

"I'm not telling you!" she snorted "I demand that you will take me back to my home, right now!" the pirate started laughing at her so Charlotte gave him the hardest slap she had ever given -and believe me, she had given a lot of slaps to Emily and Sandra these passed few years-. The pirate looked at her surprised and grabbed her arm.

"You will NOT hit me in front of my crew, ever, ever again." he said dangerously. Charlotte snorted again and looked at him proudly.

"Why? What are you going to do, Captain?" she asked mockingly. The Captain pulled her bellow decks while cursing her with the worst names she had ever heard

of and locked her into a small, cold cell.

"You can't leave me in here." Charlotte said.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do whatever I want to do, savvy?" he said and walked away...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was a freezing night in the brig tonight. Charlotte was sitting in the corner, her knees against her chest and her arm wrapped around them. She was trying to keep herself warm for as long as she could. The cell was silent, the only thing you could hear was the noise that Charlotte's teeth made while she was shivering. The door opened and the old man that dragged her to the dingy entered the room.

"Evening, lass." he said happily, Charlotte just glared at him as he unlocked the door "The Cap'tn wants a word with you." he said.

"Well tell him that I don't want to talk to him." Charlotte said.

"Capt'n doesn't take 'no' for an answer." the man said and unlocked the cell door. He grabbed Charlotte's arm roughly and led her outside.

The crew was sitting on the deck playing games and drinking rum. When Charlotte passed by them, they all stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at her, some gave her vicious smiles, some others just nodded at her and the rest of them didn't even acknowledge that she was even there. The old man led her to a big cabin. It was full of trinkets and special things from all around the world. Jack was sitting on his desk and was looking over at some maps.

"Capt'n, I brought ye the lass." he said. Captain Sparrow looked up at them and nodded. Once they were alone, Jack looked back down at his maps and didn't say a word. Charlotte looked around the room nervously and sat on the bed.

"Yer on my ship for only a few hours and you're already on my bed." Jack said and chuckled to him self.

"You wish, Captain." Charlotte said, but blushed and looked at her feet "What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I wanted to know your name, to make sure I kidnapped the right girl." Jack said and turned his head to face her. Charlotte looked up at Jack with a bitchy look on her face and nodded.

"You've got the right one, Captain." she said coldly "I'm Charlotte Laura, the daughter of Governor Adams." she said proudly. Jack sighed annoyed and hit his hand on is forehead.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Charlotte asked when the pirate started muttering things to himself. He looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"You're not the right one." he said "We have to go back." Charlotte sighed in relief.

"So you're taking me back to my home?" she asked hopefully but her face fell when the pirate Captain shook his head.

"No, luv. I will keep you, you're useful. You, my dear, can keep us safe for a while." he said. Charlotte looked back down and started thinking, who did the pirate

want to kidnap? Who would be more precious than her?

"Who do you want?" she finally asked. The pirate got up and looked at some draws. He finally found a little portrait and then made his way to Charlotte.

"My sister," he said "Cecilia Teague." he gave her the portrait and Charlotte's eyes widened with shock.

In the portrait was a young woman, she was thin and had nice skin, her deep blue eyes reminded Charlotte of the sea and her golden hair fell over her shoulders and reached the small of her back. It was Emily, the maid that she had beaten up and yelled at for three years.

"You must be mistaken. This girl is no pirate, she's my maid, Emily. She's a useless brat." Charlotte said.

"There's no reason to be rude, luv." Jack said and took the portrait from her hands.

"How could you not recognize your own sister?" she said, the pirate shrugged.

"She knows how to disguise. If she doesn't want to be found, believe me, she wont." he said.

"When are we arriving?" Charlotte asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I want you up with the sun and in my cabin. Mr. Gibbs will show you where you are going to sleep tonight." Jack said.

"Tonight? Why can't I sleep there every night?" Charlotte asked.

"Because my dear sister wouldn't like to share her cabin." Jack replied and called Mr. Gibbs.

Charlotte was led in a big warm cabin. It had a soft double bed and a desk where a bowl of green apples was sitting. Charlotte entered her cabin with a slight smile and lied down on the bed. She was fast asleep within a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Wake up, lass!" someone yelled and Charlotte felt something cold fall on her face. Her eyes flew open and she started coughing.

"What was that all about?" she asked, trying to dry her hair.

"Capt'n wants ye in his cabin." Mr. Gibbs said and left Charlotte alone in Cecilia's cabin. Charlotte went to Jacks cabin and knocked the door.

"Come in!" she heard Jack say. She found him waiting for her with a knife in his hand.

"What do you want with the knife, Jack?" she asked in a small voice.

"I want to make you look bad." he said and pulled her close to him. Charlotte looked at him with wide eyes as he bent down and ripped her dress.

"What are you doing? This is a fine dress, you can't just ruin it!" she exclaimed. Jack laughed and ripped her sleeve off so that everyone could see her shoulder. Charlotte took a step back and looked at him scandalized.

"Don't worry, luv. You wont be using this dress for long anyway." Jack said and put his arm around her waist. He led her out of his cabin and stood at the railing.

"Now, luv. I will take you to your fathers house. If you dare do anything I will cut your throat. If your fathers asks you, you are in love with me and want to stay with me on my ship, savvy?" Jack said. Charlotte looked at him disgusted but nodded.

"Savvy." she whispered. Jack gave her a charming smile and they walked to the docks. Everyone was looking at them and made Charlotte feel very uncomfortable. Jack just walked proudly to the Governor's mansion, holding Charlotte tightly against him. Silent tears fell on Charlotte's cheeks, she couldn't stand the thought that she was going to her her parents and take the side of a pirate. They finally reached the mansion where Charlotte stopped walking.

"I can't do it." she said and let out a sob.

"You have no choice, luv. I'm sorry you have to do this to your parents but my sister needs me." Jack said and he led her to the gardens.

"You stupid little brat!" yelled a woman and a girl cried. Jack and Charlotte turned around to see her mother slapping Emily.

"Cecilia!" Jack cried and ran to Emily (Cecilia). She hugged him and Jack helped her up, then he cocked his pistol and pointed at Charlotte's mother.

"No!" Charlotte screamed and ran towards her.

"Charlotte? What are you doing here? I thought I lost you!" her mother said in disbelief. Charlotte gave her a small smile and then looked at Jack.

"Put the gun down, Jack." she said. She could see the anger in his eyes and was afraid of what he was going to do to her mother. "Jack, please. You've got your sister, go, now." Charlotte demanded. Before Charlotte could even blink, Jack had pulled her close to him and put his pistol on her temple. She froze.

"I'm not leaving without you, luv. You're my only safe way out." he said and turned Charlotte around to look at him. She glared at him through her tearful eyes.

"I don't want to come. I'm not going to come!" she growled.

"Very well then." Jack said and nodded at his sister. Emily or..Cecilia walked towards Charlotte's afraid mother, Jack closed Charlotte's eyes and there was a thump. Charlotte pushed Jacks hand away and saw her mother lying on the floor.

"No! Mother!" she screamed and went to run towards her but Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"You! It's your fault!" Charlotte yelled and started hitting his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her and waited for Charlotte's sobs to stop, but Cecil didn't have that much patience.

"Oh, relax. She's not dead, just unconscious." she said and started walking to the docks. Charlotte looked at her mother and then at Jack.

"S-She's not dead?" she whispered. Jack cocked his head and smiled.

"Of course not, luv." he said. Charlotte sighed in relief and leaned her head on Jacks chest.

"Let's go." Cecil started whining. Jack nodded and helped Charlotte up. They walked to the docks and went abroad the Pearl. Cecil looked around the ship with a big smile on her lips, she stood next to Jack who was holding the wheel and said something to him.

Charlotte was leaning on the railings and was looking at the dock with tears in her eyes. She wanted to stay there, that was the town she had grown in, that was the town she had lived in and that was the town she was planning to die in. She looked around and saw that everyone on deck wasn't paying any attention to her. Then, she looked at the sea, it was her only choice. Last time she jumped in the sea she almost drowned, but she had her hands tied up, right? She looked around again to see if anyone was looking at her and then took a deep breath and climbed on the railing. It was then that Jack saw what she was about to do and ran towards her.

"Charlie, no!" he said but it was too late, Charlotte was already underwater. She opened her eyes and swam to the surface. It was harder than she expected but she finally made it. Once the cold breeze hit her face, Charlotte took a deep breath and looked around her. Jack was swimming towards her with an angry look on his face. Charlotte turned to swim away but Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to the ship. Charlotte started squirming to get away from his strong grip but only to find herself to be held tighter against the pirate's body.

"Please, I just want to go home." Charlotte pleaded but Jack didn't even look at her.

"No, luv. I need you, I wont let you go until me, my crew and my ship are out of this place safely." he said, he held the rope that was thrown to them and whispered; "Hold on tightly, luv."

Charlotte tried to slip away from his grip again but wasn't fast enough. She found her self back on the Black Pearl, being held from the hair by Cecilia. She was looking down at Charlotte with a furious expression.

"What did you do that for?" she yelled and tightened her grip on her hair making Charlotte wince in pain. Cecilia raised her hand and was ready to strike her but Jack caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Cecil, calm down." he said sternly. Cecilia looked up at him in disbelief and yanked her hand out of his.

"This woman was beating and torturing me for three years Jack! She has been hitting me with every chance she gets and makes me do all the dirty work for her. She kept me away from the sea and my freedom for all these years and now you want me to calm down?" she said.

"What did you want me to do? You're my maid! That's how maids are supposed to be treated. Did you want me to be all nice with or? Or maybe be your friend?" Charlotte spat. Cecilia couldn't stop herself, she slapped Charlotte as hard as she could and let her fall on the floor head first. Then, she started kicking Charlotte's body until one of the crew decided to take her to her cabin. Charlotte slowly stood up and touched her cheek, where she had been slapped. It was the first time someone had hit her and she didn't like it. Her stomach and ribs hurt because of Cecilia's kicking and she had a red spot where she was slapped.

"You deserved everything I did to you, pirate!" Charlotte yelled at her.

She felt so embarrassed of herself because she showed the pirates that she was weak when she wasn't, she was the Governor's daughter, she had lots of power, everyone knew her, she just wasn't strong and couldn't defend herself. Charlotte walked to the bow of the ship and looked the the port getting smaller and smaller, but there was a ship sailing right behind them. She smiled when she realized that it was one of her father's ships, the Sweet Lady. She started waiving at her father even thought she couldn't see him. That was it! That could be her only chance to escape!

"Father! Father hurry up! Father!" she said happily. In a moment Jack was standing next to her, looking at the ship through his periscope with a slight frown.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said "prepare the men, we might need to fight for this escape." Mr. Gibbs nodded and started yelling orders.

"You're not going to attack my father's ship, right?" Charlotte asked worriedly.

"Aye, if we have to, we will." Jack replied seriously. Charlotte turned back to look at her father's ship and let a single tear fall on her cheek "Remember the plan, luv. You are in love with me and we are leaving to live happily ever after." Jack whispered to her and Charlotte nodded. The ship was now almost next to the Black Pearl, Charlotte saw her father looking at her with an expression that was a mixture of shock, happiness, relief, anger, fear and curiosity.

"Charlotte Laura, what are you doing on a pirate ship?" he yelled at her so that she could hear him.

"I've decided to go away with Jack, father." Charlotte yelled back. The Governor looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked "Is he threatening you in any way?"

"No, father." Charlotte said and shook her head sadly "I'm in l-l-love with Jack. I want to live with him for the rest of my life." she said, feeling a big lump in her throat. She tried to hold back her tears as she was looking at her father's hurt expression.

"I don't understand. This man is a pirate, he has done many crimes in his life and killed lots of people and you're telling me that you love him?" he said, his voice rising with every word he was saying. Charlotte was about to break down, tell her father that she wanted to go home and stay with him, she felt her knees weak and she couldn't hold her sobs for any longer. Then, she felt an arm sneak around her waist and pull her close to Jack. She looked up at him with an icy glare but at the same time she was grasping his shirt and leaning on him. Jack was looking at the Governor with a smug smile.

"Don't worry, Governor." he said "I'll take care of your precious daughter." her father looked at Jack and then at Charlotte scandalized.

"So you really are telling the truth..." he mumbled. Charlotte nodded and felt Jack rub her back comfortingly.

"Y-yes father." she chocked out. The Governor nodded sadly and then looked at his daughter with hard, hateful eyes.

"Alright then, if that is what you wish to do." he said "Just remember, you are not my daughter anymore." with that, the Governor went bellow deck and the Black Pearl slowly sailed away.

Charlotte just stood there, looking at nothing. She couldn't believe what her father had just told her, she was in such shock that she didn't even move, didn't even cry, nothing. She just stood there. Jack slowly walked close to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't intending for this to happen, luv." he said. Charlotte turned around and glared at him.

"You weren't intending? Well look at what you've done now! You destroyed my whole life, you made me hurt my father and now he doesn't even want me as his own daughter!" she yelled and pushed him back. She ran towards his cabin and slammed the door behind her and fell on the bed, where she started crying for hours, until she cried herself to sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

JACK'S POV

Jack walked into his cabin that night thinking about Charlotte. He hadn't seen her after what happened with her father and it worried him. It was dark in the cabin and Jack couldn't see a thing, but he didn't need to, he knew his cabin off by heart. He took his boots, guns, sword and jacked off and then placed his hat on the table. He made his way to his bed and lied down when he noticed a body lying next to him. Curiously, Jack lightened a small candle and saw Charlotte lying on the bed, sleeping. She had red, wet cheeks from all the crying and she was frowning. He sighed, feeling pity for the poor girl and blew the candle off. He lied back down on his bed and let himself fall asleep.

CHARLOTTE LAURA'S POV

_The Governor and his wife were disusing something at the dinning room when Charlotte entered the room. They both stopped talking and looked up at her, her mother's look was nervous and sad but her father was glaring at her._

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Honey, I'm sorry but I-" her mother started but her father stood up._

_"Mary stop it! Don't bring this to her in a gentle way, she doesn't deserve it." he said coldly. Charlotte looked at her parents confused, fearing what she was going to hear._

_"What is it? Tell me!" she said._

_"You will be hanged tomorrow. At dawn." her father said and Mary's eyes started filling with tears._

_"What have I done?" Charlotte demanded to know. Her father stepped closer to her and with voice full of venom he said;_

_"You fell in love with a pirate!" he raised his hand, ready to hit her when someone pulled her away. Charlotte found herself in the arms of Jack Sparrow, he looked down at her and grinned._

_"That's it! You are not my daughter anymore. Leave and never come back!" her father yelled._

_JACK'S POV_

"What have I done?" Charlotte's voice woke him up in the middle of the night. Jack sat up and looked at the sleeping girl concerned.

"No, father! I'm not in love. Please forgive me father!" she mumbled "Jack! No! Don't leave me! I need you here! Jack, Jack, Jack, no!"

CHARLOTTE LAURA'S POV

Charlotte sat up, sweat dripping from her forehead and tears blocking her view. A hand started rubbing her back and she turned around to see Jack. Thinking that she was still dreaming, she leaned back and snuggled close to him.

"Don't ever leave me again." she whispered, before falling asleep again...

The next time Charlotte woke up, she found herself holding onto a sleeping Jack Sparrow. She shrieked and pulled away from him, waking Jack up. Jack's eyes flew open, he grabbed the pistol he hand under the bed and aimed at Charlotte, who was looking at him with, big, wide, scared eyes. When he realized what was going on, Jack relaxed and hid his pistol again.

"What's wrong?" he asked Charlotte.

"Why am I here?" she asked Jack, he shrugged.

"I don't know. I just found you here." Charlotte stood up and ran out of the cabin muttering stuff. She looked around the ship three or four times only to realize that there was no place where she could sleep in. Not even the crow's nest! She stormed into Jack's cabin again and sat on a chair. Jack looked at her amused and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, luv?" he asked.

"Trying to sleep if you don't mind." Charlotte growled, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes but she could still feel Jack's gaze upon her and sighed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You know, there's still room in here." he said and made room for her but Charlotte didn't move.

"Forget it." she said and looked away.

"Fine, suit yourself." Jack said and turned his back on her.

For a few hours Charlotte stayed awake, shifting and turning to make herself comfortable. She was exhausted yet the cold of the cabin didn't let her sleep. She sighed and looked at Jack with longing eyes. He was sleeping peacefully on his big, warm, comfortable bed. She groaned and closed her eyes again, Jack shifted in his bed and opened one of his eyes and saw Charlotte sitting in a very uncomfortable position on his chair, her face was pale and she had black bags under her eyes. _Poor lass, she needs sleep,_ he thought and slowly got up. He went over her and shook her shoulder, Charlotte opened her tired eyes and looked at him, she was half asleep and didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong?" she whined.

"Let's get you to bed, luv." Jack pulled her up and then held her bridal-style, he sat her on the bed and tucked her in. Within minutes, Charlotte was sleeping peacefully on Jack's bed. He smirked at himself and left the cabin...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Charlotte stirred in her sleep and stretched her arms and legs. She let out a groan and finally opened her eyes, wincing at the sunlight hitting her eyes.

"I need more sleep!" she groaned again hid her head beneath the pillows.

"Morning luv! Did you sleep well?" Jack asked, making Charlotte jump in surprise. She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes.

"No." she muttered and went to lie back down when Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He gave hair a pair of breeches and a white shirt.

"Get dressed and come on deck." he ordered. Charlotte looked at the clothes wide eyed.

"I can't wear these!" she exclaimed "These are men's clothes! It's not proper." Jack started laughing.

"Good one luv, good one." he said and left the cabin.

Charlotte looked around the cabin and found a little mirror. She made her way to it and looked at her self in horror. She looked terrible! Her once perfect brown hair were now dirty and loose from their tight bun, her once perfect porcelain skin was now slightly tanned and full of bruises and cuts and her perfect white dress was now ripped and dirty and generally she look like a homeless woman. She sighed and took her dress off. When she was fully dressed she looked down at her self, she now looked like a common scallywag, a common pirate! She walked out the cabin and found Jack, Mr. Gibbs and Cecilia waiting for her on the helm.

"The sleeping beauty is up!" exclaimed Cecilia sarcastically. Charlotte only glared at the woman and turned to look at the captain.

"What would you like me to do, Jack?" she asked.

"It's captain to you!" Cecilia spat, Charlotte took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Jack again.

"What can ye do, lass?" Jack asked.

"Well, i know how to dance, sing, play the-"

"What I meant lass was; What can you do that can help us on a ship?" Jack said chuckling.

"Oh," Charlotte said and slightly blushed "captain I have no idea how to sail a ship, all I was taught to do in my life was the basic things; manors, how to be a proper lady and some arts." she said.

"Well, since you know the basics you can cook, right?" Jack asked and when Charlotte shook her head he slapped his hand on his forehead, making Cecilia laugh.

"Jack, I told ye she's useless!" she said and leaned on her brother to catch her breath. Charlotte looked at the two siblings frustrated.

"When are we docking?" she asked.

"Tomorrow evening." Cecilia replied instead of Jack "You will be swabbing the deck, without any break time or food until tonight, tomorrow, you will do that all over again until we reach Shipwreck Island, got it?" she said. Charlotte gave them a desperate look but nodded.

For the rest of that day, Charlotte was swabbing the deck under the hot Caribbean sun. By the end of the day, she could barely stand and she needed food. She made her way to the helm, where Jack was and leaned on the railing next to him.

"I'm done for today, captain." she said.

"Go to my cabin and rest." he said, Charlotte was too tired to say no so she just nodded and walked to the cabin where she found a big tray full of fruit and some bread. She ate it hungrily and went straight to sleep...

The next morning, Charlotte started working again and didn't stop at all. She was swabbing with all her strength and was was ready to collapse when someone from the crow's nest yelled;

"Land ho!" Charlotte's head snapped up and she looked at Jack and Cecilia who were ready not dock the ship safely. She stopped swabbing and made her way there, feeling very, very tired. Jack saw her vulnerable state and snaked his arm around her waist to support her.

When they finally docked, Jack, Charlotte and Cecilia walked into town and made their way to a small house. Cecilia knocked the door and an older version of Jack opened the door. He looked at her with wide eyes and pulled her into a big hug.

"Cecilia, I thought you would never come back!" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here, dad." she said. After a few more moments of hugs and kisses, the old man looked at Jack and Charlotte. Charlotte was holding onto Jack's shirt and was breathing heavily but didn't want to ruin the moment and tried to look strong, but she failed.

"How many times have I told ye to take good care of yer women, Jackie boy?" he said. At his words, Charlotte pulled away from him but lost her balance and found herself in his arms again.

"I'm not his!" she stated.

"I'm sure you're not, lass." the old man said winking at her. He walked closer to her and took his hat off. "I'm captain Teague." he said.

"Charlotte Laura Adams." whispered and tried to step away from the pirate but Jack kept her still.

"Come in. I'll give ye something to eat." he said and took Cecilia by the hand. Captain Teague's house was small and simple, everything looked untouched, like he never lived there. Jack sat Charlotte on a seat and then sat next to her. He offered her some apples witch she took happily and then turned to his father.

"I did my job, Da." he said "Now, I better be going."

"Now, now, Jackie boy, will you leave that fast?" captain Teague asked amused. Jack stood up and pulled Charlotte up with him as well.

"Aye, I have lots of things to do, like to return this beautiful young lady to her home.." Jack said. Charlotte looked up at him with hope.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, luv." Jack said "You wouldn't expect me to keep ye for the rest of your life, eh?" he asked with a smirk. Charlotte started laughing and threw herself on Jack. She wrapped er arms around him and felt him pat her back.

"Thank you so much!" she said and let him go, blushing as she realized what she had done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The Black Pearl had left Shipwreck Island as fast as it docked. A few days had passed and in two or three days they would reach London. Charlotte was sleeping in Cecilia's cabin again and was wearing her washed white dress. She was excited that she was going to go back home but deep down inside her she could feel sadness. She didn't know why, but even though Jack had kidnapped her and made her work more than she ever had, she felt sad of leaving this ship. While she was aboard the Black Pearl, she had felt something she had never felt before. It was like she could do anything, go anywhere, it felt like she was...free. Charlotte stood on the bow of the ship and was looking at the horizon.

"What are ye thinking?" someone asked from behind her. Charlotte turned around and smiled at Jack, who was walking towards her.

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering what freedom felt like." she said and turned to look at the sea again.

"I'll show you..." he whispered to her and pressed his chest on Charlotte's back. "Close your eyes.." Charlotte obeyed and let him hold her hands.

She could smell the sea and could feel it's breeze around her. Jack's arms made her feel safe, but not caged. She sighed contently and leaned back on Jack's chest.

"This is freedom." he whispered and let her go. He went to his cabin and gave one last look at Charlotte, who had closed her eyes again and was breathing deeply...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The Pearl had finally reached England, it had docked away from the Navy's prying eyes, where it couldn't be seen. The crew of the Black Pearl had lined up to say it's goodbyes to Charlotte. She walked to the end of the line, nodding, smiling and hugging each sailor with tears in her eyes. Then, she reached the captain, who was looking at her sadly.

"I'll miss you, Jack." she whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered to her;

"Goodbye, luv." he said. Charlotte pulled away and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you for showing me what freedom feels like." she said and kissed his cheek. "Remember me."

"Don't worry, luv. I'll never forget you." he said. "And you're always welcome on the Pearl."

"And you can always visit." Charlotte replied. She gave him one last hug and then left the Black Pearl without looking back...

FIVE YEARS LATER...

"Jack Barton, stop running and wait for us!" a woman in her early twenties said. She had long brown hair and was wearing a loose white dress to cover her swollen belly. She walked towards her son and held his arm.

Five years had passed since the last time she saw her friend. Her life had changed a lot since then. When she first met him, she was Charlotte Laura Adams, daughter of the Governor of England. Now, she was Charlotte Barton, wife of a rich Lord who loved her and their child more than his life.

"Wait for me!" said Thomas, her husband. He walked closer to them and stood next to his wife and child. He wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist and caressed her pregnant belly. Charlotte chuckled and was about to say something when little Jack spotted a ship with black sails in the horizon.

"Mama, look! It's a ship. Is it the one you were talking about?" he said excitedly. Charlotte nodded and started waiving. The family started running towards a small beach to greet Charlotte's long lost friend, the man who changed her life forever, Captain Jack Sparrow.

THE END


End file.
